


My love is yours (if you're willing to take it)

by genuinelylarry



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelylarry/pseuds/genuinelylarry
Summary: “Then it’s just you and me.” And that statement hits Jens like a ton of bricks. Oh.“Yeah, yeah. It is,” He remains calm and just nods and they shut the boot of the car and take their seats.This was going to be a road trip to remember.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	My love is yours (if you're willing to take it)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! happy vds week!! this fic dedicated to our small fandom. may it one day be very big. amen.  
> Alright then! i wrote this in like three days (because i only found out about vds week like a day before it started) so forgive me for the mistakes.
> 
> I've had this idea to write a roadtrip au since vds was born and i cant believe this fic was to be born in vds week. wow amazing. 
> 
> oh and title from the song Eastside by Khalid ft.Halsey
> 
> Anyway, sit back and i hope you enjoy.

Jens cannot believe his luck. The universes seem to be mocking him, conspiring against him.

He is standing next to his car, outside a small café where they had all decided to meet up for their planned road-trip. It had been decided that when school’s over for summer, they’d have a short little road-trip.

Everyone had agreed –Mojo, Aaron, Robbe and Sander – but now they were bailing. Jens scrolls through each of their reasons for not coming and honestly, he thinks they’re more of excuses than actual reasons. Apparently, mojo had some wedding he had to attend, Robbe and his flat mates were moving and Sander obviously wouldn’t come if Robbe wasn’t. Aaron was down with a fever. It all seemed very suspicious to Jens but he could find a reason for their excuses.

“Hey!”

Jens looks up from his phone to see a very cute and enthusiastic Lucas there; trying to wave and handle his stuff together. It's a sight for sore eyes. And a sour mood. “You made it!”

“That I did,” Lucas says nodding. He looks good in that denim jacket over a hoodie paired with jeans and white vans. He looks like a dream, if Jens says so himself. Not to mention the impeccable fashion sense.

Pocketing his phone, he rushes over to help Lucas with his stuff. “Where are the others?” Jens asks him. “I mean your friends.” He opens up the boot of the car and they crowd each other's personal space trying to fit all the bags in there.

Lucas turns to look at him with his very blue eyes. “They couldn’t make it.” he shrugs. “What about yours?”

“Same. They messaged this morning that neither of them could make it. Personally, I think they’re just making excuses. I have not yet figured out why, though.”

“Then it’s just you and me.” And that statement hits Jens like a ton of bricks. Oh. So, this is what the little shits were planning all along. He should've have guessed the minute Lucas showed up alone.

It had become common knowledge that Jens had a tiny bit of a crush on Lucas ever since they’d met him and his friends at a concert where Jens and the others had gone too. Well, it was a huge crush but nobody had to know that. 

“Yeah, yeah. It is,” He remains calm and just nods and they shut the boot of the car and take their seats, deciding to let Jens drive first and then take turns every one and a half hour. 

Maybe, the universe isn’t conspiring to make his life miserable but better. This was going to be a road trip to remember.

*

The first hour they drive in silence some light generic music playing on the radio and neither of them take the chance to change it even if isn’t something good. The view is beautiful this side of the country. 

As they near Ghent, they start seeing more people and there’s more noise. Jens looks at Lucas who is almost dozing off which he finds adorable and endearing that he’s falling asleep at 1 in the afternoon. 

Jens feels his stomach rumbling. So, he looks around to find some place to park and eat something. He parks the car in a parking lot at which Lucas gets fully awake, rubbing at his eyes. Jens pulls out his phone and looks up some places to eat on google maps. a couple of places show up including McDonalds. “Where do you want to eat?” he asks, showing the phone to Lucas. “It shows a McDonalds too,” 

“Let’s try somewhere new,” Lucas says and so they go to a local eatery which looks pretty neat both from the outside and the inside. They order some fries and burger that oozes with cheese and Jens’ stomach grumbles at the sight of the food. It should have been embarrassing a lit but it doesn’t matter because it made Lucas laugh.

“Did your exams go well?” Jens strikes up a conversation. 

Lucas nods, munching on a french fry looking thoughtful. “Yeah, I think so. Must have missed a few questions here and there in some but I think I’ll be fine. What about you?” 

“Eh…might have flunked math but other than that, I think I did pretty well,”

“Ooh, someone’s confident,” Lucas teases him. 

“Shut up!” Jens playfully throws a fry at him which ricochets off his jacket instead of reaching his face. “Atleast, I admitted to probably failing a subject.” 

Lucas laughs loudly, throwing back his head, his curls flopping everywhere. Jens' heart skips a beat that he ignores. 

“But I didn’t fail any exam and I know it,” Lucas whispers looking from under his eyelashes which earns him another fry aimed at his forehead. This time it makes the mark.

They snap pictures of their food and upload on their Instagram's deciding they’d post lots of pictures and make the others who bailed on them very jealous. 

“Fuck them for bailing us at the last second. It’s lowkey suspicious,” Lucas says as he takes a bite of his burger. 

Jens’ heart almost drops out of his chest. “What do you mean?” he asks, hoping it sounds nonchalant enough. But Lucas just shakes head without explaining further. 

After they are done eating, they decide to sightsee. Ghent is beautiful with its very old churches; the Het Belfort van Gent stands proudly and they roam around the  Korenmarkt and buy a few silly souvenirs. At one-point Lucas almost falls off the side of the street into the canal but Jens pulls him quickly with his hoodie. They don’t talk about how close their faces had been and how Jens was sure they both knew the other’s heart was beating like a drum when their chests touched. And if Jens thinks about it later in the day, how much he wanted to kiss Lucas in that moment, no one has to know.

The day is bright and sunny so they get a chance to take good pictures and they upload almost all of them to their accounts. All in all, it’s a good time spent in Ghent and they decide to get back on the road. This time with Lucas behind the driver’s wheel. 

As it nears evening and the sun almost setting, they go to a bar and with both of them above the age of 16, they buy a few beers. A few they drink and buy some more for the rest of the trip. The lighting in the bar is low and aesthetic and Lucas’ slightly tipsy brain has been set to rambling. Jens has no idea what he’s talking about, though but as long as he gets to admire Lucas, he isn’t complaining.

Before leaving Ghent, the stop at the Lightning Bird Tree that Lucas had shown in ‘Top Sights to visit’. With the sun while down and the city being dark, the tree with the light birds looks beautiful. As usual, they click some pictures, take some videos and then get back on the road. 

*

“I’m changing the song,” Lucas announces ten seconds into ‘Dance Monkey’. 

“What? Why? I want to listen to it,” Jens places a hand over the buttons that change the music, while Lucas tries to pull his hand away. But, in vain; with one hand holding the steering wheel, he has no advantage at all. 

“Oh, come on. It sucks.” 

“No, it does not. The next song can be your choice,” 

“Next song? We’ve been listening to your crappy playlist for like half an hour. I didn’t complain at all. But now I will not take it. I’m stopping the car,” Lucas says, taking the car to the side of the road. There are trees lined up on both sides and not a car or person is in sight. 

“NO!”

“Then agree to play my choice of song?” Lucas says, one eyebrow raised in question. The little shit. 

“Okay, fine!” Jens finally gives up and just as he says it, the car gets back on the road. When they finally calm down, they realize the song has already stopped playing. In the time they argued, the song played and even got over. They both cackle at the irony. 

They spend the next hour playing some bangers from 2010’s and screaming to the lyrics with the windows down and the wind blowing in their faces. In the horizon, they spot the line of The Ardennes standing proudly, looking beautiful in the full moon’s light. 

“Do you think we’re close to The Ardennes?” Lucas asks. They had planned all along to come here and with it being not more than an hour away from Brussels, it worked.

Sometime after they quiet down Jens starts feeling drowsy and Lucas seems to have noticed because he asks, “I think we should stop for the night and get some sleep,” 

Jens nods through his yawn. Lucas finds a nice clearing in the woods and they decide to camp there for the night. 

“Do you think there’ll be wild animals out here?” Lucas asks as he gets out of the car and stretches. His shirt rides up a bit revealing a sliver of his tummy. The smooth, pale skin seems to glow under the moon. “Jens?”

Jens shakes his head and looks up at him. “I - I don’t think so,” he goes over to the boot of the car, rubbing his nose slightly. “Why are you scared? Don't worry, I’ll protect you,”

“Shut up,” Lucas says and Jens notices the slight upturn of his mouth as he ducks trying to hide the fact that he’s actually smiling. It rattles Jens’ heart and he bites his own smile. “I’ll go collect some wood and twigs,” he says and wanders off.

The wind is chilly here despite it being almost summer. The sky is filled with stars and it looks quite magical; they even shine brighter than they do in the city. He manages to capture a picture. The camera doesn’t grasp it well, but it looks alright. A river flows a little close to where they plan to camp; its bubbling sounds are calm and peaceful.

Then he gets to setting up their tent – its big enough for the two of them – and some food they had packed for the night and by the time he does all that, Lucas returns, hands full of twigs and leaves. 

When the fire starts, they settle down on some logs and heat up the canned food over the fire. Once, they’re done eating, they pull out the marshmallows and set to making s’mores, pop open a bottle of beer they bought each and the silence filled with some light music playing through the speaker Lucas brought along. It’s a comfortable silence and they keep exchanging small smiles that sends up millions of butterflies in Jens’ stomach. 

After a while, Lucas speaks, “Have you ever been in love?” 

Jens looks up and Lucas is already looking at him. His blue eyes reflecting the fire pierce through him. Jens doesn’t know if he’s ever been in love. But sometimes when he looks at Lucas, he thinks he could. 

“Maybe?” Jens says ducking his face slightly. “You?” Jens feels brave in that moment. Brave enough to ask question even though he isn’t sure what he is going to do with the answer. Jens watches his own marshmallow slowly turning brown.

There's a long pause while Lucas ponders upon it, slowly rotating his marshmallow. Then he nods, “Yes.” And Jens’ marshmallow catches fire. They watch it burn. And Jens doesn’t know what to do with that answer. 

“Aren’t you going to ask who it is?” Lucas says looking up with those blue, blue eyes. 

“No, I wouldn’t want to invade your privacy. What do you think of me?” he gives Lucas a light shove but Lucas is still looking at him with a serious face. “What?”

“You really don’t want to know?”

Jens furrows his eyebrows. “What? No. Why would I want to?” He takes away the burnt marshmallow and throws it away. “I’m going to sleep. I don’t know what has gotten into you all of a sudden,”

He goes back to the tent and lies there, tossing and turning wondering what even happened back there. He couldn’t understand why Lucas had become so adamant on Jens asking about who he is in love with. It definitely hurt Jens to find out that Lucas is in love with someone. He knew he didn’t really have a chance with him but he still carried a little thread of hope. And after what he just found out, that thread of hope seems to have gotten smaller. 

Lucas doesn’t come back and Jens falls asleep lost in thoughts. 

Jens wakes up to find himself closer to Lucas than he had slept the night before. He had made himself fit into the most corner so that if Lucas came back to sleep, they wouldn’t crowd each other's space and well now... yeah, that didn’t work out. Jens quickly moves away and checks his phone for the time. It shows 10 am, but it's not like they had to be anywhere. 

He goes out to the river with his supplies and washes us as best as he can – brushes his teeth, washes his face and hands and legs. Then sits there for some time with his legs in the surprisingly warm water. He still hasn’t made sense of the night before and doesn’t think it ever will. 

“Hi,” 

It startles Jens out of his thoughts and he turns around to find Lucas, his eyes still laced with sleep, his sweater falling off one of his shoulder. Jens drags his eyes away and focuses back on his face. “Hey,” 

“Can I come sit there?” 

Jens nods. They sit next to each other and admire the view. The mountains in front of them stand tall, still snowcapped from the winter. The river gurgles softly, splashing against the slightly bigger rocks. The birds chirping in the forest.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Lucas’ voice is so soft that it almost gets lost in the wind and the forest sounds. Almost. But Jens hears him; he always does. “I don’t know what had gotten into me.”

“That’s alright,” Jens bumps his shoulder with Lucas’ and gives him a smile which is rewarded with one from him too. In the morning light, Lucas’ eyes turn a different shade of blue. One he hasn’t noticed before. They're light and seem to dance a little with mischief. He notices his lips, pink and soft as cotton candy. When he looks back up to his eyes, he finds Lucas’ eyes flitting between his eyes and mouth. 

The next thing Jens knows is he’s leaning in and pressing his lips to Lucas’ and his entire being seems to explode like fireworks. The butterflies in his tummy go wild. He had imagined Lucas a couple of times since they met. But none of his imaginations could come close to how soft the kiss is; how much it makes Jens feel.

He feels Lucas kiss back hard. Jens brings up his hand to Lucas neck, then cupping his face and caressing his cheek softly. A soft exhale leaves Lucas mouth and the kiss turns heated. It's when they almost fall over that Jens  realises what he’s doing and so must Lucas because they pull back.

“Oh shit. Oh my god. I'm so sorry,” Jens doesn’t know if he’s ruined everything or not. “I didn’t mean to...I shouldn’t have. I can’t believe I-”

“- I liked it.” Lucas says cutting off Jens’ rambling making him pause mid-sentence and stare at Lucas. His lips redder and puffier than before, it makes Jens blush. 

“Wait. What?” Jens shakes his head, hoping he didn’t hear wrong. 

“I said, I liked it.” there’s a mischievous smirk on his face that matches the one in his eyes.

“But- but I thought you loved someone else,” Jens sputters through his words. It’s not even noon and this morning has become a world of new mysteries.

“Well, first of all, you don’t know who I love. And I am in love not dating anyone. I'm allowed to kiss and enjoy.” Lucas laughs and it untangles all the mess in Jens’ head. 

“Yes. You're right. You're right.” Jens solemnly nods his head. The mess in his head tangles again. He needs to tell Lucas. It would be fair or right if he didn’t. “I have to tell you something,” 

When Lucas gives a nod Jens continues, “I like you. A lot. And that kiss might have seemed to be out of nowhere but it isn’t. I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“Wait, what?” It’s Lucas’ turn to be shocked. His mouth gapes a little. “You do?”

“Yeah. Which is why I'm sorry for kissing you like that without asking.” Jens really hopes it’s enough. He doesn’t believe it is but he hopes. 

“Do you want to know who I love?” Lucas says yet again. As if last night wasn’t enough. 

“This again,” Jens rolls his eyes but at the look Lucas gives him he says, “Okay fine, who is it?”

“You.” And Jens is about to make a joke but the sincerity in Lucas’ eyes knocks the breath out of him. He- Lucas likes him. “I love you. I don’t know when it happened. But after we met, I couldn’t stop thinking of you. Remember when I said that our friends ditching us last minute was suspicious? Yeah, it's because they knew about me liking you. I’m not sure but it seems plausible,” Lucas rambles on while Jens’ head is stuck like a broken record on Lucas saying ‘‘I love you’, so very softly.

He leans in again and captures his lips, cutting off his rambling. There's a small surprised sound from him, but he catches on and kisses back and Jens doesn’t believe that it’s happening. Maybe the universe was on his side all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> youve made it! thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> i hope that wasnt too rushed. (if i had more time...but i wanted this out on fic day) maybe i'll come back later or write a sequel perhaps. idk. let me know what you thought. 
> 
> have a good rest of the vds week!  
> (if youre reading this later have a good day/night :) )


End file.
